


Possession - Bucky Version

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Jace Everett song 'Possession'. This is the Bucky Barnes version .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession - Bucky Version

_Everybody watching you_   
_Walking through the door_   
_You don't even notice me_   
_It makes me want you more_

I love the fact that they all watch her when she walks in the room. I can see everything from my spot in the corner. She thinks she's invisible, that no one pays her any attention. But I see her. I always see her.

_The earth is rushing through my veins_   
_Moonlight on the window pane_   
_Lovers moving 'cross the floor_   
_Children waiting to the born_

_Possession_   
_Nobody owns me_   
_Come and claim it, babe_   
_I'll be your possession_

I wait patiently, but my patience is wearing thin. I could just stake my claim. Tell her I'm hers if she'll have me. But doubt creeps in that she may not want me.

I want her. I need her.  I want to be hers and only hers. I want everyone here to know we belong to each other.

_If you don't want me to yourself_   
_What's a boy to do?_   
_I'll be your one and only, girl_   
_I'll be your substitute_

_Make it dirty, make it clean_  
 _Make it quick or make a scene_  
 _But why you wanna make me wait?_  
 _Hurry baby, don't be late_

I want her to claim me. Make me hers. I want everyone to hear her screaming my name while we fuck like wild animals. I want her teeth and nails marking me and showing everyone who I belong to.

_Possession_   
_Why don't you own me?_   
_Name it and claim it, babe_   
_I'll be your possession_

I haven't taken my eyes off her since she arrived. The noises around me have simply faded into the background. All I see is her. She is the object of my desire, my affection, my pain and pleasure.   
  
_Possession_  
 _Come on and owns me_  
 _Name it and claim it, babe_  
 _I'm your possession_  
 _The earth is rushing through my veins_  
 _Moonlight on the window pane_  
 _Lovers moving 'cross the floor_  
 _Children waiting to the born_

I close my eyes for a brief moment. I need to regain some control. As I lift my head and open my eyes she is right there in front of me. Her eyes feel like she is staring directly into my soul. She glances to my lips while licking her own. Her eyes have darkened. She leans in close. Her scent invading every one of my senses. Her breath warm next to my ear as she whispers.   
  
_I want you, I need you_  
 _I'll be your possession_


End file.
